Never Again!
by xImStillFlyx
Summary: Song Fic! Sakura gets back at Sasuke, for making her miserable! Song: Never Again by Kelly Clarkson. SasuKarin. Anti SasuSaku


Here is a song fic to make up for the hiatus of Under the blood red sky. I promise I will get back to writing that as soon as my writers block is over and I figure out where I want the story to go.

Alright so this Song fic is an Anti SasuSaku, tho I have nothing against the couple and actually love it a lot, I do wish Sakura would get over him, or atleast punch him in the face sometimes. I do, on the other hand, hate SasuKarin, but for this story to work that has to be the couple, for this story I will push aside all of my I HATE KARIN thoughts and make this a good story J So yea. This is based off the Never Again music video by Kelly Clarkson, cuz well I love the song and it fits Sakura. J So let's get started.

SasuKarin,

Anti- SasuSaku.

Italics - Thoughts

-Never Again!-

-Naruto-

"Where's Sakura?" I anxiously pushed my way through the crowd at the gate.

These people all came to see if I completed my mission but all I could care about was showing Sakura. There were gasps among the people as two people followed behind me, but I wasn't paying attention to any of them.

"Yo Naruto" I heard a famillar voice.

Turning to it, I smiled.

"Oi Shikamaru! Have you seen Sakura?" I yelled, waving at the lazy ninja, who was leaning against a tree.

"Ino left not to long ago to go get her, she should be here soon" Shika said, scanning the two who followed behind me, shaking his head.

Kiba, Hinata and the rest of the rookie 9 plus Gai's team slowly made their way out of the crowd, none of them saying anything. I didn't know if it was because of the red head that was clinging to the raven haired man's side or the fact that they were worried about Sakura.

"Naruto!" I heard the loud blonde call his name.

The crowd parted, to show two girls walking slowly to the group. Ino wore a frown, and the girl next to her had her eyes cast toward the ground. They stopped a few feet away from them, the pink haired girl finally looking up, catching My eyes with her jade ones. There were no tears, not even a slight bit of pain.

"Sakura, I did it!" I said, before running to her.

-Sasuke-

_Why did I come back? Oh that's because Naruto promised Konaha would protect Karin and I from any outside force while we tried to revive my clan. Another reason. I wanted to see Sakura's face when Karin announced our marriage. She would be heartbroken again. It would be fun._

I followed Naruto through the maze of people, ignoring the glares and gossip from people, as Karin clung to my arm. We stopped in front of Shikamaru and slowly the rest of my old friends joined us. All except Ino and Sakura, but they would be here soon enough.

Some of them tried to make idle chat with Naruto, but none looked at either Karin or I and I was somewhat mad about that. I mean they haven't seen me in years, I was expecting a lecture or two.

"Naruto!" I heard the obnoxious blonde girl yell over the crowd.

The crowd split itself and reveal both Ino and Sakura. Ino didn't look happy, and Sakura was looking at the ground. They walked up to us, until they were a couple feet away. Sakura looked up, but it wasn't me she was looking at. Naruto met her eyes, with a smile.

"Sakura, I did it!" He said, before running to her.

She caught him in a hug and he twirled her around in the air, before putting her back down. She whispered something to him, that even my sharp hearing couldn't pick up, but it made him grin like an idiot.

Karin took this time to step forward, while everyone else glared at her. Clearing her voice, a silent demand that everyone look at her, she took a deep breath. Sakura turned her gaze toward the red headed girl, who was now the center of attention.

_This is the moment, I had been looking forward to._

"I have an announcement to make" Karin said, earning a few groans from the citizens, "Sasuke and I are engaged and are inviting you all to the wedding!"

Karin's eyes were locked on Sakura, and so were mine as I waited. But Sakura didn't look away from Karin. A smirk showed up on her features, as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Congratulations" She said with a smile, and nodded to Ino, as she started to walk away.

Karin was so startled she almost fell over, while everyone else's jaw was practically on the ground. Hell if I wasn't an Uchiha I'm pretty sure mine would have been in the ground, but I held my composure pretty well.

_What the hell was that? Does she really not care?_

I looked over at Naruto, who was smirking at me. I rolled my eyes and decided it was time to go to the Hokage.

-Sakura-

It had been a few days since Sasuke's return and Karin's little announcement.

_Nobody knew I was gonna handle it so well, but honestly I couldn't care who he married. He left without a care about what would happen to me, and now I was over him. He's just gonna have to live with it._

I walked into the staff bathroom at the hospital, untying my hair which was now reached about mid back. I washed my hands. Placing them on either side of the sink, I stared into the mirror. A pair of bright Jade eyes stared back at me. This was the new me, and I liked not falling for him the minute he got back.

-Sasuke-

_Even though it had been a couple days, I still had a hard time with getting over Sakura's reaction, or lack there of….. She didn't even flinch, not even a little. She just smiled. That smile would haunt me forever._

I got up off the couch and went to the bathroom. Karin was out planning the wedding and I somehow managed to get out of it. I splashed water on my face, putting both hands on each side of the sink before looking into the mirror. What I saw, made me shiver.

Sakura stood there, in my mirror, glaring at me, with that smile….

**I hope the ring you gave to her, turns her finger green**

I turned around to find her not there. I glanced over at the tub, and there she sat, on the side.

**I hope when your in bed with her, you think of me**

I closed my eyes, and when I opened them again, she was gone. I turned back to the mirror and once again she stood there, closer this time.

**I would never wish bad things, but I don't wish you well**

I swung my arm around, but got nothing. She wasn't there. What was wrong with me? The sink was now over flowing and I turned around to shut it off, but she sat there in front of me.

**Could you tell by the flames that burned your words?**

I stumbled backward, slipping and falling on the ground. I looked back up, and yet again she was gone. I turned to grab onto something to help pull me up, but she was sitting on the toilet, looking down at me.

**I never read your letter cause I knew what'd you say**

I tried to push myself away, but came in contact with the wall. When I looked back at the toilet, she was gone. Was I imagining this? I rubbed my eyes and this time she was standing in front of me.

**Give me that Sunday school answer, Try and make it all ok.**

I pushed myself so that I was sitting against the wall, hoping the coolness would help me stop hallucinating. I felt something grab my chin. I realized to late it was a hand.

**Does it hurt, to know I'll never be there. Bet it sucks to see my face everywhere.**

My head was forcefully pulled to the other side, I felt her lips against my ear.

**It was you, who chose to end it like you did. I was the last to know.**

I closed my eyes, and I could feel her kneel in between my legs, angering me that I got aroused, knowing she was there.

**You knew exactly what you would do, Don't say you simply lost your way. She may believe you but I never will. Never Again.**

I opened my eyes, and she wasn't there. I pushed myself up away from the wall, running out of the bathroom, and into the dinning room. I tripped over something, but I didn't have time to figure out what it was, for my face met with the carpet. I turned over onto my back, to see her loaming over me.

**If she really knows the truth, she deserves you. A trophy wife, oh how cute.**

I grabbed the nearest thing to throw, but when I turned back she was gone. What the hell! I tried to moved on my elbows, but I kept getting stuck, and didn't make it to far before she showed up again.

**Ignorance is bliss, but when your day comes, and he's through with you, and he'll be through with you, you'll die together, but alone.**

I pulled myself up, using a chair and went into the kitchen, skidding to a halt, when she stood in front of me, hands on her hips, still smiling at me with that smile of hers.

**You wrote me a letter, you couldn't say it right to me face, well give me that Sunday school answer, repent yourself away**

I turned quickly heading back through the dinning room, and into the hall way. I stopped midway, slightly unnerved that she would be standing at the end when I got there. I looked to my right, and into the big mirror that was there. And there against the wall behind me, she stood.

**Does it hurt to know I'll never be there, Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere. It was you, who chose to end it like you did I was the last to know. **

I threw my fist at the mirror, shattering it into a million pieces, and took off down the rest of the hall in to the living room. This time I tripped over a pillow that must have fallen off the couch when I had gotten up. I laid there, face down in the carpet. I felt her shoe collide with my shoulder, flipping me onto my back.

**You knew exactly what you would do and don't say you simply lost your way. They may believe you but I never will. Never Again.**

I got up, and stumbled into the couch, falling into one of the seats. When I tried to get back up, she pushed me back down.

**Never again will I hear you, Never again will I miss you, Never again will I fall to you, Never.**

She straddled my lap, I could feel her breath in my ear, I groaned slightly, as she leaned forward.

**Never again will I kiss you, Never again will I want to, Never again will I I love you, Never.**

I was suddenly thrown off the couch and collided with the wall, I turned around, and she was up in my face.

**Does it hurt to know I'll never be there. Bet it sucks to see my face everywhere. It was you, who chose to end it like you did. I was the last to know.**

I felt a sharp pain against my cheek and realized she slapped me, and it hurt.

**You knew exactly what you would do and don't say you simply lost your way. They may believe you but I never will.**

I closed my eyes, expecting another slap but it never came. She was gone. I made a mad dash for the door, nearly knocking over Karin on my way out.

"Sasu-ke?" She questioned, but I kept on going.

**I never will**

I made it into the yard, and collapsed. Naruto just happened to be passing by.

**I never will**

"Teme? What's wrong?" He asked, coming through the gate. I curled up in a ball, hugging myself, as he knelt down beside me.

**Never again**

"Teme? What happened?" He asked again.

All I could muttered was Sakura, and he fell over laughing.

"Haha! She got you good!" He said in between taking deep breaths, and I glared at him.

-Sakura-

I stared at the mirror, a big smirk on my face.

"Gotcha Sasuke." I laughed.

* * *

><p>So how was that? Hope it didn't suck too much. That was my "I'm sorry I'll get back to Under The Blood Red Sky, as soon as I can" story. J Hope you liked it! Review please, I wanna hear your thoughts!<p> 


End file.
